


Trade Mockery

by wyrvel



Series: Foulkhai Brainworms [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Comic, Gen, M/M, Non-WoL Protagonist, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrvel/pseuds/wyrvel
Summary: Post-Lancer 20: Despite being told not to, Khaishan follows Foulques. (short & cute comic.)
Series: Foulkhai Brainworms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Trade Mockery

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I wrote the LNC30 fic with the fact this comic happened in mind and decided to put the context all in 1 place. Foulques having a stupid crush and not realizing it is the funniest possible position for him to be stuck in
> 
> [Khaishan info here.](https://sidequestdisorder.carrd.co/#two)


End file.
